The adaption and use of mobile devices is well known. Early devices were primarily capable of and used for making and receiving phone calls. The early devices typically included a keypad similar to a traditional telephone (i.e. numerical keys 0-9). The next generation of mobile devices provided the additional functionality of sending and receiving data such as text messages, SMS, etc. While some of these devices with texting functionality used the letters corresponding to each of the numeric keys for composing text messages, others used an alpha numeric keypad (including the keys for letters of the alphabet in addition to the numeric keys) for composing text messages.
The capabilities of mobile devices have also evolved from a basic phone to devices having memory for storing data such as contact information, calendars, etc. Other functionalities that were added include audio and video capability such as capturing digital images, capturing video, recording audio, playing back audio and video clips, etc.
Currently, mobile devices are functioning as “lite” computing devices. They provide, among other features, positioning information, navigation, accessing and browsing networks including the internet. They are also being used for sending and receiving e-mail messages. As the functionality has increased, a need for a more robust input mechanism has risen. Some devices include a full keyboard similar to that found in a portable computing device such as a laptop.
More recently, an onscreen keypad has become a part of the mobile device. Such an onscreen keypad utilizes all or a part of the existing display screen of the device for example. An onscreen keyboard also reduces the footprint of the device.
Since the onscreen keypad appears on the display portion, the “keys” are not defined as they are on a traditional keypad such as those found on a laptop for example. Therefore, accuracy in touching or pressing a portion of the display corresponding to a particular number, letter or character (on the onscreen keyboard) is highly dependent on maintaining the device (as well as the user's finger) in a stable position.
Mobile devices, by their nature, cannot maintain such a stable position unless they are stationary. Such instability increases the chances of an accidental entry of an incorrect letter, number or character by the user.
A mechanism for overcoming or minimizing such erroneous entries stemming from instability of the mobile device is highly desirable.